Sherlock Holmes and The Doctor
by SmallDomantay
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is home alone or is he? After a loud noise, Sherlock finds the Doctor in his closet. Together, they go around Sherlock's home and street in search of a monster.


It was a dark night. A little boy was up with a flashlight in his hand. He silently walked towards the door down the hall. He was home alone. His parents went out that night, and his older brother was attending a university. The boy's name was Sherlock Holmes, he was up late reading a scientific study until he heard footsteps from out the hall. He went to investigate what made that sound.

The last thing he heard was the door down the hall shutting. Now, Sherlock was a bit frightened. He shouted, "Mycroft! Stop playing with me!"

No sound was made. Sherlock was standing in front of the door now. He put his hand on the knob and closed his eyes. He twisted the knob, the door creaked. Sherlock saw that a man was in his closet. The man wore a long and tan trench coat, blue suit, red converse, and a red tie. The man smiled at the boy as he walked out. He asked, "Is there anyone else home?"

He waved a grey stick with a blue light. Sherlock replied, "No. Who are you?"

The man ignored his question and sniffed the floor. Sherlock found him a bit odd, but he was odd himself. Sherlock asked, "What are you doing in my house?"

The man replied, "The TARDIS brought me here."

"TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a blue box."

Sherlock stood there with his flashlight pointing at the strange man trying to deduce who this man was. The man turned around towards the boy and asked, "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sherlock asked. The man put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and said, "I'm the Doctor. I need to know the date and your name."

"Today's date is September 4, 1981. I'm Sherlock."

The Doctor laughed with excitement, "Sherlock Holmes?!"

"Yes..? Why? Is my name important?"

The Doctor shook his head. Sherlock knew he was lying. The Doctor pointed his stick down the hall towards the kitchen. A loud clang came from the kitchen. Sherlock stayed behind the Doctor more Doctor said, "Don't be scared."

Sherlock laughed nervously, "I'm not scared."

"Whatever you think. Allons-y!"

The Doctor ran towards the kitchen. Out of fright, Sherlock followed. The Doctor slowly opened the kitchen, Sherlock tugged on the Doctor's coat. The Doctor pushed Sherlock back as he entered. He said, "You don't have to do this."

Sherlock shook his head and said, "Mum told me to watch over the house."

The Doctor smiled, they both entered the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with weird slime and goo. Sherlock leaned closely to the goo, but the Doctor pulled him back. Sherlock asked, "What is that?"

The Doctor pointed his grey stick at the goo, he said, "Waste."

Sherlock wanted to investigate more, but The Doctor said, "Don't touch it and stay by me. The creature is still in here."

"Creature?" asked Sherlock. The Doctor was too busy looking around the room. Sherlock decided to go to the other side of the room to help look for the creature.

"Who made him in charge?" murmured Sherlock, "This is my house."

Sherlock went to the other side of the room while the Doctor was busy waving his grey stick around. Sherlock looked in the island cabinet. Meanwhile, the cabinets above slowly creaked open. A snarl came behind the cabinet door and crept closer to Sherlock.

The Doctor looked up and shouted, "Sherlock!"

Sherlock was snatched by a tentacle. Sherlock screamed, "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked around the kitchen. He shouted, "What does a tentacle not like?"

"It's not the time to play games! Do something! Cut me off!"

"I can't do that! It's a creature, it might be scared!"

"Scared? Doctor! It's grabbing me!"

The Doctor looked around the kitchen for anything. He saw the container of salt and formed an idea. He shouted, "Sherlock! Close your eyes!"

Sherlock shut his eyes as the Doctor opened the container and threw all the salt on the tentacle. A squeal was shrieked, and Sherlock was dropped to the floor. The creature ran away, the Doctor went to Sherlock with a bucket of water. The Doctor poured the bucket of water on Sherlock, now Sherlock was soaking wet. Sherlock coughed, "What was that thing?"

The Doctor replied, "I don't know. Why didn't you stay near me?"

Sherlock stayed silent. The Doctor sighed and got up. He said, "Dry up."

Sherlock walked away from the Doctor and headed towards his room. He quietly changed into his other pajamas. He was scared to open the door, and he was scared that the creature might capture him again. The Doctor knocked on the door as Sherlock finished changing. The Doctor said, "I know your scare, but you don't have to hide it."

Sherlock stayed silent. The Doctor continued, "You're not alone either."

Sherlock looked at the door and said, "I know I'm not alone. I have mum, dad, and you're here Doctor."

The Doctor opened the door and looked at Sherlock. He said, "You know what I mean."

"I don't feel lonely either. I don't feel anything."

The Doctor walked towards Sherlock and put his hand on his shoulder. He said, "You do."

Sherlock looked at the Doctor with tears in his eyes. He cried, "Will I be always alone?"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. He extended his arms towards Sherlock. Sherlock leaped in and hugged the Doctor. The Doctor said, "No Sherlock. You'll find someone who loves your intellect."

"His name?"

"I can't tell you his name, but he's a doctor."

"Like you?"

The Doctor laughed and let go of Sherlock. He said, "Well, I'm a different kind of doctor. Do you still want to help me get this creature?"

Sherlock nodded his head and shouted, "Allons-y!"

"Now that's the spirit!"

The two ran down the dark hallway. The Doctor pointed his grey stick down the hall towards the backyard. Sherlock pointed at his grey stick and asked, "What is that?"

The Doctor looked at his grey stick and said, "Oh this? It's a sonic screwdriver."

"A sonic screwdriver? A screwdriver that is sonic?"

"Yes. Unlocks any door, that's how I got into your lovely home. Let's go to the back. The creature is there."

The Doctor grabbed Sherlock's hand, and the two ran towards the back. In the back was a lovely garden in progress. Sherlock's mum was going to install a pond next week so there was a small hole in the middle of the yard. The Doctor pointed his light down the hole and shouted, "Ah-ha!"

Sherlock looked down and saw nothing but darkness. The Doctor shouted in the hole, "Come out! I know you're there!"

A screech echoed in the hole. The Doctor replied, "I'm sorry about earlier. You were just holding a friend of mine."

Sherlock smiled at the fact that the Doctor just called him his friend because he could tell that the Doctor hardly had any friends. A tentacle stretched out of the hole. The creature crawled out, and Sherlock was shocked by its appearance. The creature was mixed with multiple creatures. The creature had eyes of a cat, feathers like a crow, nose of a dog, and a mouth of a lion. Sherlock shrieked, "What is that?"

The Doctor said, "A new species created by the human race in a few centuries."

The creature spoke, "Bakit mo hinahanap sa akin?"

"I'm here to help you. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor, bakit ako pinagkakatiwalaan mo?"

"Well, I'm the last of the Time Lords."

The creature crawled closer to the Doctor. It said, "Paano mo malalampasan ang panahon ng digmaan?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "Those details aren't important. What's important is why did you decide to come here? You can't live here either."

"Bakit?"

"Well, look at you. People these days do not accept this."

"Oo, ko maintindihan na. Gayunpaman, ang maaari kong gawin ito."

The creature changed shape and turned into a man. He was almost six feet tall, wore all black, hair groomed to the left, and eyes blue like the sky. The Doctor nodded his head, "Impressive."

"Ja. Was ist die Sprache dieses Landes?" It asked.

"Oh! How clever! You're bilingual too? This land speaks English, what we're speaking now."

The creature cleared its throat and spoke in a deep voice, "Ah. Doctor, what do humans eat?"

The Doctor said, "It depends on where you live. What is your diet?"

"Well, the humans gave me a diet of organen and bloed. I did try others foods as well, but I do prefer those two as a fantastic meal!"

Sherlock asked, "What is oraganen and bloed?"

The creature looked at Sherlock and said, "Just fancy food. Doctor, I came here to get a pleasant meal. Does this one have any?"

The Doctor pulled Sherlock back and wrapped his arm around him. He said, "You can't do that diet."

The creature licked its lips and said, "This boy. He's quite intelligent."

"This boy is not going to be your meal!"

Sherlock shivered and hung tightly to the Doctor's trench coat. The Doctor looked down at Sherlock and said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

The creature shrugged and said, "There are others I can consume Doctor."

"I won't allow that!"

"The you are no longer my aquantice."

The creature turned back into its original form. Sherlock screamed, "Doctor! What are you going to do?"

The Doctor let go of Sherlock and looked him in the eyes. He said, "I can't do this alone. I need your help."

"What could I do Doctor? I'm just a child!"

"You're Sherlock Holmes! You can do anything! I need for you to give me a drop of blood."

Sherlock nodded his head and extended his hand. The Doctor grabbed a pointy object in his pocket and pricked his finger. He grabbed a small glass that was also in his pocket. He put the blood in and held it up in the air. The creature sniffed and looked towards the two.

"Now Sherlock," The Doctor said, "I need for you to hold this and run around. Don't let the creature get you!"

Sherlock gulped and said, "You mean I'm the bait? Doctor, what if I…"

"I won't let the happen."

The Doctor gave the glass to Sherlock and said, "Now run."

Sherlock ran as the creature followed him. Sherlock ran towards the valley. The Doctor saw him and shouted, "Stay near the house Sherlock!"

Sherlock screamed back, "Got it!"

The creature laughed, "Little boy, be my meal!"

The Doctor ran towards a blue box. He went inside and grabbed a little glowing box. He ran back out and started connecting random wires with his sonic screwdriver. Sherlock started getting tired. He panted, and the creature saw that he was beginning to slow down. Sherlock turned around to see that the creature was getting closer and panicked.

He saw a bike on a fence nearby, so he threw the glass jar in the opposite direction. The creature foolishly went for it, Sherlock went on the bike and went back to the Doctor. The Doctor was almost complete with the wiring when he saw Sherlock arrive on a bike with the creature following him. Sherlock shouted, "Doctor!"

The Doctor replied, "I'm almost done!"

"Doctor I can't-"

Sherlock was suddenly knocked over by a tentacle and fell down. He laid on his back as the creature laughed, "Now little boy. I must say you were an excellent chase."

Sherlock was frightened. He said, "Doctor. You didn't keep your promise…"

The Doctor saw Sherlock. Sherlock turned his head towards him with tears in his eyes. He cried, "Doctor. I'm so scared."

The Doctor shook his head and shouted, "No, no, no, no, no! Sherlock listen to me-"

"I trusted you!"

The creature turned human and leaned towards Sherlock. It said, "I want my face to be the last you see little boy."

It opened its mouth and put Sherlock's head in its mouth. The Doctor screamed, "No! No! No! Sherlock!"

Sherlock's screams were muffled, the Doctor grabbed the nearest item, a brick, and threw it at the creature's face. The creature looked at the Doctor. The Doctor screamed, "You tasted the blood of a human but how about a time lord?"

The creature let go of Sherlock. Sherlock laid on the ground knocked out cold and a bit of bloody. The Doctor shouted, "Well? Don't you want to also end an entire race?"

The creature laughed, "That does sound pleasing, but I could see what you have there Doctor."

The Doctor stood up with his sonic screwdriver, he threw his screwdriver towards it and said, "That thing activates the machine. Leave the boy and humans alone."

"You have yourself a deal."

The creature walked towards the Doctor in the yard. It stood next to the Doctor and opened its mouth. It asked, "Any last words?"

The Doctor looked at Sherlock's body and shouted, "THE BUTTON! PRESS IT!"

Sherlock opened his eyes and grabbed the sonic screwdriver that was next to him. He pressed the button and suddenly blue lights were zapped into the creature. The creature growled, "How could you?"

The Doctor said, "You were going to end the human race. I saw in your eyes you were lying. Also, you don't harm my friend."

The creature started to shrivel into dust. It screeched, "Doctor! You can't end a race like this! I'm a new species!"

"A species that is not suppose to exist. I tried reasoning with you, but you gave me no other choice."

The creature burst into dust. Sherlock let go of the button and collapsed. Sherlock suddenly awoke in a strange room. Sherlock was laying down on the floor with the Doctor by his side. Sherlock asked, "Doctor..? Where am I? What happened?"

The Doctor put his hand in Sherlock's curly hair and said, "You did a fantastic job. You were brilliant. Of course, you are the amazing Sherlock Holmes."

"The creature…"

"Dead. It won't hurt you anymore."

"How did I survive? I remember losing a lot of blood…"

The Doctor moved his hand and glowing little lights suddenly appeared around his hand like fireflies. He said, "These regenerate wounds, brings people back to life."

Sherlock felt his head, it was fine. He got up and hugged the Doctor. The Doctor rubbed his little head and said, "I'm sorry you have to go throw that."

Sherlock let go and got up. He saw all the odd lights and levers. He laughed, "This is your ship?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yes, cool right?"

"You can travel throughout time and space?"

"Yes. It is fantastic!"

Sherlock looked at the Doctor and asked, "Alone? all alone?"

The Doctor walked towards Sherlock and said, "Not always. I have a few companions here and there."

"Companion?"

"Yes. they travel around with me until they leave."

Sherlock saw the Doctor lonely eyes looked towards the floor. Sherlock grabbed his hand and said, "You're not alone Doctor. I'm here."

The Doctor grabbed tightly to Sherlock's hand and said, "I know."

The Doctor let go and said, "I want to show you something."

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever. He said, "Hold on to something."

"Sherlock grabbed the railing. The room shook and lights flared out. The motion stopped a few seconds. The Doctor grabbed Sherlock and opened the blue door. Sherlock's eyes were in awe as he saw planet Earth below. He said, "Doctor, it's wonderful."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Sherlock's shoulder as he leaned by his side. He said, "This isn't the only thing I see Sherlock. I see other universes, planets, suns, and moons."

"Aliens?"

"Of course!"

The two stood there staring at the Earth. The two flew back to Earth. The two were back in Sherlock's room. Sherlock was shocked as he saw the outside. It was a blue box! The Doctor said, "This is the TARDIS."

"That's not possible!" Sherlock laughed, "Then again, you're an impossible person."

The Doctor nodded. The two sat on Sherlock's bed. Sherlock grabbed the Doctor's hand and asked, "Can I be your companion?"

The Doctor put his hand on Sherlock head and said, "I'm sorry, I can't. You're a bit too young. Also, you have a whole life in store for you."

"What is my life?"

"You grow up to be a fantastic person Sherlock. You met interesting people and make friends."

The Doctor got up and said, "I have to go now Sherlock."

Sherlock hugged the Doctor and cried, "Stay…"

The Doctor said, "I can't. Other people needs to be saved by me. I'll be watching you from the stars."

"You're the only one who appreciated my intellect."

"You'll find someone. Here, let me give you something."

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and soon came out with two things, a black trench coat and a blue scarf. The Doctor put the two on Sherlock, which were way to big for him. He said, "These will fit you soon enough. You could be the Earth's Doctor."

"I will. I'll try to be as good as you."

"Be yourself. That's why your friend loves you."

The Doctor hugged Sherlock one last time. Sherlock watched as the Doctor entered the TARDIS and disappeared. Sherlock said, "Thank you Doctor for everything."

The TARDIS appeared out in the distant future in an alleyway. The Doctor walked out and saw across a black door that had 221B on it. The Doctor smiled and headed towards the door. Inside, a tall and slender man wearing a purple shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes was playing the violin. This man was Sherlock Holmes from so many years ago. His friend, John Watson, sat on the couch nearby on his laptop. The man's playing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"John," Sherlock said, "Get that."

John moaned and got up. He climbed down the stairs and opened the door to see the Doctor smiling at him. The Doctor asked, "Is Mr. Holmes home?"

John nodded his head and said, "Yes, but he's focusing on a big case right now."

"Oh, it won't take too long."

"Please, he's focusing on a big case and rather not be disturbed."

The Doctor shrugged and said, "Now really."

The Doctor gently pushed John out of the way and climbed the stairs. John followed and said, "Please sir..!"

Sherlock saw as the Doctor entered the room. He didn't stop playing as the Doctor screamed in excitement, "Sherlock!"

John was behind the Doctor and said, "This man just barged in Sherlock."

Sherlock kept playing. The Doctor asked, "Not one emotion Sherlock? Now really!"

John looked at Sherlock and asked, "Do you know this man Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at the Doctor and shook his head, "No. Haven't seen him in my life."

The Doctor laughed, "Now you're just playing games with me!"

Sherlock stopped playing and grabbed his coat. He then wrapped his scarf around his neck. The Doctor smiled and said, "I've seen they grown on you."

"Shut up," Sherlock said as he coldly looked into the Doctor's eyes. John shouted, "Sherlock!"

The Doctor shook his head and said, "I'll lead myself out."

"No sir," John said, "Please excuse my friend."

"No, I hate sitting in one spot for a while."

The Doctor and Sherlock both exited the flat. As the door closed, Sherlock and the Doctor walked across the street into the alleyway. The Doctor asked, "What was that all about?"

Sherlock hugged the Doctor and said, "Nice to see you again. You've just traveled from the first time we met. For me, it's been a few decades. For you, a few minutes."

"Well that's what time is! Wibbly Wobbly."

The Doctor opened the door and both of them walked in. Sherlock saw the little spot of blood on the floor from many years ago. He said, "You should clean that."

The Doctor smiled and leaned on the railing, "It's only been a few minutes."

Sherlock looked at the controls and smirked. He remembered looking at Earth from above with the very same man. He said, "You were right Doctor. I did find someone."

"Of course, I already knew your future. Saved you a couple of times also without you knowing it."

"Now let's not go into details."

The Doctor stood next to Sherlock with his hand on a lever. He asked, "Still want to be my companion?"

Sherlock laughed and started to walk to the door. He said, "Maybe some other time. I need to solve a few cases. I have my own companion to look after."

"I'm proud of you."

"So am I."

Sherlock opened the door and looked at the Doctor. He said, "You'll never be alone as long as I'm here Doctor."

Sherlock left and looked back at the disappearing TARDIS. John soon came into the alleyway and asked, "What are you doing here for?"

"Just thinking," Sherlock said, "Allons-y!"


End file.
